undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
Underswap/Team Switched
UNDERSWAP (or TS!UNDERSWAP) by Team Switched is a fangame being developed for the team's interpretation of the popular role-swap AU, Underswap. It is being developed in GameMaker: Studio, and has been in development since March 2016. This interpretation of Underswap is unique in which the original personalities of each character are kept intact and expanded instead of being swapped. About the AU Team Switched's Underswap is an alternate interpretation of the popular AU which preserves the original personalities of the swapped characters and expands on their roles to a great extent. The fangame itself was created with by the developers with an original experience from the source Undertale game in mind, as well as out of a dissatisfaction for the personality-swapping of characters in the popular interpretation of Underswap. Notable Changes General Changes * The seasonal representation of different locations in Undertale have been changed. ** The Ruins (Autumn) is replaced with Ruined Home (Spring) ** Snowdin (Winter) is replaced with Starlight Isles '''(Summer) ** '''Waterfall (Spring) is replaced with Crystal Springs (Autumn) ** Hotland (Summer) is replaced with Coldsea (Winter) * Minor details were added to the game based on unused concepts, designs, artwork, sprites, and music by Toby Fox. ** Asgore's home in Ruined Home contains a garden as well as a waterwheel that powers his house. Major Character Changes * The role of Frisk is filled by , a human child and the main protagonist who falls into the Underground after climbing Mt. Ebott for unknown reasons. * The role of Flowey is filled by , a seemingly-ditzy dog/cat monster who attacks Chara when they first meet in the Underground. * The role of Toriel is filled by , a goat monster who acts as the caretaker of Ruined Home, saving Chara near the start of the game from Temmie's attack. * The role of the Tutorial Dummy is filled by the , a ghost who lives inside a training dummy and acts as the unwilling tutorial enemy for Chara in the fangame. A vindictive monster who lashes out against everything around them. * The role of Napstablook is filled by , a ghost who blocks Chara's way in Ruined Home and acts as the first miniboss of the game. He's the star of Ruined Home, adored by the many monsters who dwell within. * The role of Sans is filled by his brother , a laid-back but talented skeleton who first meets Chara upon their entry into Starlight Isles, supervising Sans's antics throughout the region. * The role of Papyrus is filled by his brother , '''a science enthusiast and vigilante "hero" who seeks to capture Chara throughout Starlight Isles. * The role of '''Undyne is filled by , the Captain of the Royal Navy. * The role of Alphys is filled by , the Royal Scientist and creator of Napstablook's robot body. * The role of Mettaton is filled by Sir Scratchalot , the Underground's top musician and DJ. * The role of Asgore is filled by , the queen of the Kingdom of Monsters. * The role of Asriel Dreemurr 'is filled by ' , the deceased adopted child of the Royal Family. * The role of Chara is filled by , the deceased adopted human child of the Royal Family. Character Additions * " " is a mysterious cloaked fellow wandering about Starlight Isles and Crystal Springs. * " " is an unknown figure who introduces the Underswap's plot to the player at the beginning of the game. Trivia * Asgore enjoys drinking tea, tending to the flora in Ruined Home, and playing classical guitar. * Papyrus does not smoke in Team Switched's Underswap. His original design's cigarette was replaced with a lollipop --- it was inspired by this video, beginning as a joke but then becoming part of the goofy skeleton's character. * Papyrus used to work as a scientist along with Undyne and her predecessor. * Papyrus enjoys fine dining, breathing, and long walks on the beach. * Sans cannot change the shape of his pupils, contrary to popular interpretation. Though, he did find a pair of star-shaped glasses in the dump one time. * Sans has the ability to use "shortcuts" like his Undertale counterpart. This allows him to perform seemingly-impossible pranks on Papyrus and his other friends. * The name "Mettacrit" is the headcanon name given to Mettaton's ghost form in the Storyshift AU. This name is used as the canon name in Team Switched's Underswap. Gallery Tsundere!Swap.png|Logo intro-dzem9avb.png|Intro trezzy character reference-vwxwekzb.png|Characters sept2018+-+temmie-6hhwcvuz.png|Temmie sept2018+-+asgore-gqbrh3wn.png|Asgore Dreemurr sept2018+-+mad+dummy-bpbxpcry.png|Mad Dummy sept2018+-+mettacrit-pwiyzzrj.png|Mettacrit sept2018+-+bugerpant-3b4n23ra.png|Bugerpant sept2018+-+the+greasers-xnn99t22.png|The Greasers oct2018+-+crossbones-6rk69tiv.png|Crossbones oct2018+-+papyrus-hrcimkdv.png|Papyrus oct2018+-+koffin+k-qe7kam6n.png|Koffin-K game over-yziwu4pt.png|GAME OVER screen oct2018 - journal-qyysrw47.png|Journal dummy mockup new-r2pv7zxe.png|Dummy Fight froggit test-arbggvag.png|Froggit Fight mettacrit mockup-yzvbnueb.png|Mettacrit Fight asgoreboss-9dt79rz3.png|Asgore Fight ruined home entrance-2cqaewkq.png|Ruined Home Entrance temmie2-xddicmw8.png|Tem Shop schermopname_45042-gybecxyk.png|Ruined Home oct2018+-+home+preview2-ttyyj7fa.png|Human Bedroom sept2018+-+grillby's-zwcbktgd.png|Grillby’s Backyard Barbecue